Ghost Hunter 2018
is the thirteenth episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O. It is the first part of the Kamen Rider Ghost and Kamen Rider Decade tribute arcs. Thus, it features the return of Takeru Tenkuji, Shibuya Hachioji, Narita Kisarazu, and Tsukasa Kadoya, portrayed by Shun Nishime, Takuya Mizoguchi, Reo Kansyuji, and Masahiro Inoue respectively. It also features the debut of Zi-O GhostArmor, the Decade Ridewatch and the Neo Decadriver. This episode is accompanied by the thirteenth episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O: Supplementary Plan web series, Ghostly Teacher. Synopsis Geiz was able to return home from Helheim successfully, only now he has a renewed determination to kill Sougo at any time, and anywhere! Another Rider suddenly appears in the city, to be striking people down and taking their souls away! Takeru Tenkuji and Narita of the Mysterious Phenomenon Institute set out to capture this Another Rider, but as soon as they reach the location, they see none other than... Kamen Rider Agito?! Plot Sougo is tossed down the stairs out of his bedroom while Geiz shouts in rage and pursues to attack him (implying he is the one who threw him down the steps). Sougo is chased around the living room and tries to fend off Geiz by holding a chair in front of him. Sougo asks Geiz why he is doing this, but Geiz says it is obvious, he only agreed to stay with Sougo to eliminate him. Tsukuyomi is awake, coming downstairs and seeing the commotion and nearly gets hit by a thrown chair. She then marches into the room and confiscates Geiz's Ziku Driver before he can put it on and angrily shouts at both of them to stop fighting now or they might break something. Junichiro has breakfast ready and calls everyone to come to the kitchen, happy to see everyone is so lively today. Geiz decides to fill his stomach before eliminating Sougo and Sougo confiscates his Ziku Driver at the table when Tsukuyomi tries to return it to him out of fear of another fight breaking out with his uncle seeing them. Sougo is curious as to how Geiz has the Ghost Ridewatch despite not meeting Ghost yet and where he got it. Geiz says it is none of his target's business but Tsukuyomi says he stole it from Oma Zi-O in 2068. Junichiro overhears this while in the kitchen unbeknownst to them and hears that Geiz stole something and wonders what is going on. He tells Geiz that stealing is bad no matter what the circumstances are, unless its a woman's heart because that is a part of romance. Elsewhere on a rainy road, an orange Nissan is driving up a hill. A figure is standing in the middle of the road and the driver panics and tries to stop, only for the shadowy figure to be unharmed and stop the wrecked car dead in its tracks. The passenger in the car gets out and sees it is a monster and screams for help, which Takeru Tenkuji hears and races toward the crash. The passenger is hit by a bright orange light emitted from the monster's chest and the passenger's soul is then sucked out of his body, leaving his mortal shell lying dead. It is revealed that the soul stealing monster is Another Ghost. Before Takeru can even chase after him or help the people in the car, Kamen Rider Agito appears and stops him! Sworz, Ora and Huere have a meeting at a bar when Woz shows up. Heure is outraged an ally of Zi-O is here. Woz makes it perfectly clear that he plans on assisting the Time Jackers, freezing time around the bar so they can all talk privately. Ora thinks this is some kind of trick to trap them or hinder their efforts in some way, while Sworz realizes that Woz has abandoned Sougo and his friends. Woz simply sees it as a means of ensuring his lord's path to becoming Oma Zi-O maintains its proper course. Sworz wonders why they should ally with him, asking if there is anything in it for them. Woz tells Sworz how Geiz is altering time, they all want to eliminate him so it would be in their best interests to end the young Rider's life before time is altered too far. At a cycling park, Sougo laughs at a gorilla statue, comparing its face in his mind to a face Geiz made earlier. His fun ends when Another Ghost appears and sucks out the souls of one of the cyclists, the apparition mumbling he "won't let anyone get hurt anymore". Zi-O tries to use his Zikan Girade to slash Another Ghost, but it uses Kamen Rider Ghost's invisibility and intangibility powers to avoid getting hit. Takeru arrives just in time to see the end of the battle, with Another Ghost phasing through a concrete pillar to escape and a confused Sougo de-transform. Takeru asks Narita to sneak up and lasso Sougo to take him in for questioning, succeeding and dragging him home with them. Another Ghost goes to the bar where the Time Jackers are hanging out and asks where he should go next. He is trying to prevent accidents before they happen, using the future knowledge the Time Jackers have to change history. Huere shows him an article from tomorrow's newspaper on his tablet about a lab explosion caused by a gas leak that will kill 5 people and injure almost 20 and directs Another Ghost to that lab. This is revealed to be part of a plan by Woz to draw out Geiz and use "a destroyer" to deal with him, asking Ora to try to summon the person he has in mind. At Daitenku Temple, Sougo is dropped off as Takeru and Narita interrogate him. Mika arrives and asks if this person really is with the monster, with Sougo saying he has absolutely no idea what is going on and wants an explanation. Takeru explains that he and his friends are part of the Mysterious Phenomenon Institute and that creature that Sougo saw is one they have been tracking since 2015. Mika is their client and they were called to investigate her case after the monster appeared and her older brother went missing. Mika's brother was a police officer who vanished one day after she was brought his lunch to him, the last time she saw him he was pushing her out of the way of some steel girders that fell off a crane. But strangely, no body was found. Instead, a monster appeared a few feet away from the steel girders on the ground. Sougo figures this may involve the Time Jackers, but keeps it to himself. Takeru has been trying to capture Another Ghost and almost caught him last night, but a Kamen Rider got in the way. Since it was dark, Takeru could not make out it wasn't Zi-O so he thinks Sougo is the Rider who interfered and is working with Another Ghost. None of Takeru's friends, Miku or him believe Sougo when he tries to claim innocence. Sougo's phone rings and Narita gives it to him, Tsukuyomi alerts Sougo that Another Ghost is on a rampage and Geiz is enroute to intercept it. Sougo tells Takeru that Another Ghost is attacking and pleads to be let go so he can try to help. Takeru, sensing Sougo's honesty, decides trust him until Sougo talks about wanting to be king after introducing himself. This makes Narita even more suspicious of Sougo and he suggests to Takeru that they leave him there. Takeru reluctantly agrees and Sougo is left tied up and lying in the grass. Ora finds the man Woz requested in a lounge chair on an observation deck, Tsukasa Kadoya, and asks him if he is interested in assisting them. Tsukasa says he has the gist of what they want and agrees, taking his camera and heading out. Geiz heads to the lab with the Taka Watchroid, only to come across several bodies on his way to the entrance. Inside, a lab worker nearly drops some volatile chemicals and Another Ghost thinks he is the one who started the explosion and attacks him. Geiz arrives just in time and transforms. The two Riders fight as Takeru and company arrive and Another Ghost calls out to Mika upon seeing her, staggering towards her. Geiz stops him (after cutting a gas line by accident) and then uses his Ghost Ridewatch in the Zixan Zax to defeat Another Ghost, revealing it is Mika's older brother and it seems that Geiz killed him in the process as he has no pulse. Takeru confronts Geiz, but time gets frozen and Huere restarts the Another Ghost Ridewatch. Huere tells Mika while frozen that her brother will die, flashing back to 2015 and revealing he attempted to make a contract with Makimura to save his sister from death if he became Another Ghost. Surprisingly, Makimura refuses as he can see right through Huere's scheme and says he can save Mika with his own strength and will not be a pawn of evil. Huere walks away and restarts time, Makimura pushes Mika out of the way and gets crushed under the steel girders. Huere freezes time again to prevent Makimura from dying, telling him what good is it to be a hero if death is his only reward. He activates the Ridewatch and forcibly turns the dying Makimura into Another Ghost who breaks free and lumbers off, a walking corpse driven to save someone. Huere thinks he did Mika a favor, now her brother doesn't have to die at all and Makimura punishes those who cause accidents like the one that nearly killed her. Huere then revives Makimura as Another Ghost and both depart Takeru overhears this conversation as does Geiz. Time restarts and Geiz chases after them and Takeru follows him, telling Narita to stay behind and look after Mika. Geiz enters a parking garage, only to clash with Kamen Rider Agito, who is actually Tsukasa in a Form Ride of Agito Ground Form and briefly has the Flame Sword equipped. Geiz tries to fight back using DriveArmor, but Agito's replicated superhuman powers and enhanced senses outclass Geiz's tech based armored suit as Tsukasa easily evades Geiz's super speed attacks and then sends him flying with a Rider Punch. Tsukasa then uses a Final Attack Ride Card to execute Agito's Rider Kick, Geiz's DriveArmor takes critical damage from the hit forcing him out of his transformation. Takeru tries to help Geiz, but Geiz pushes him aside and tries to stagger to his feet to chase after Tsukasa. Tsukasa says he will fight him again later and walks off. Takeru tries again to help, introducing himself and asking Geiz if he is a friend of Sougo. Takeru says he regrets how he treated Sougo upon seeing the real culprit. Tsukuyomi meets with Geiz and Sougo at Daitenku Temple while Takeru is meditating. They compare notes and Takeru and Sougo express sadness over how Mika must be feeling, knowing her brother is a walking corpse and that the Time Jackers experimented with the dead. Geiz thinks the real Kamen Rider Agito is the one who stopped him. But Tsukuyomi and Sougo wonder why a Rider would help the Time Jackers. Geiz proposes a "truce" with Sougo until the matter is settled, which confuses Takeru as that implies they are enemies. Sougo figures out based on what he has heard that Another Ghost is searching for sites of future accidents, asking Tsukuyomi to use her tablet to find future records of one so they can track him. Tsukuyomi says it is against the rules of a responsible time traveler to reveal future events to people of the present (meaning Takeru and his friends), but in this case she will make an exception. She finds another gas leak explosion news report that will occur on December 30th, 2018 in the afternoon. Another Ghost arrives at the site of the accident and Huere appears to instruct him how to use his powers better. By releasing and harvesting the souls he has collected, Another Ghost can grow stronger. Another Ghost complies, but the power surge causes him to go berserk and he begins attacking civilians randomly. Takeru takes Tsukuyomi to safety while Geiz and Sougo change into their Rider forms and battle Another Ghost. Zi-O tries to reach through to Makimura, telling him to cast away his power and snap out of it, but Huere goads him to continue as Zi-O is destined to be the greatest evil that ever walked the Earth and will kill millions. This enrages Makimura and he continues to fight. Both Zi-O and Giez change into GaimArmor and WizardArmor to try and stop Makimura. To prevent Huere from influencing Makimura any further, Zi-O deploys the Kodama Ridewatch to drive him off with the little robot spitting "seed bullets" at him. After weakening Another Ghost, Geiz lends Zi-O his Ghost Ridewatch so Zi-O can equip GhostArmor. Takeru sees his old Rider powers and smiles. Just as they are about to finish Another Ghost with a double Finish Time attack, Huere appears again and says Makimura will die if they try to defeat him. Their hesitation to leads to an opening for Tsukasa to appear and attack as Agito Ground From again, striking them with the Flame Saber. Geiz gets knocked out of his transformation and to mess with them, Tsukasa changes into Kamen Rider Hibiki using his cards, confusing the youths as to who this Rider is. Tsukasa wants to defeat the "supposed evil Demon King" and double teams with Another Ghost, overpowering Zi-O and then defeating him with the Final Attack Ride Hibiki card by immobilizing him and using Ongeki attacks to blast his armor off. Tsukasa thinks that Sougo being a threat was all talk and Huere tells Another Ghost to do "it". Another Ghost uses his soul removal powers on Sougo, but Takeru interferes and uses a technique to push Sougo's extracted soul away from Another Ghost. Upset that he interfered, Huere orders Another Ghost to harvest Takeru's soul, but Tsukasa says they have done enough for today and compels them to leave. Tsukuyomi rushes to Sougo's body, only to find it has no pulse and he isn't breathing. Takeru, being a ghost hunter, sees Sougo's soul lying on a flight of steps far from his body. Sougo naturally freaks out and then becomes depressed that he is now a spirit, and Takeru is the only one who can see him. Ora meets with Tsukasa in his chair again, inquiring why he didn't eliminate his targets she hired him for. Tsukasa says he was just trying to get a good read of what he was dealing with, that is all. He will finish the job later. Ora is impressed and offers to help make him a king, but Tsukasa isn't interested in such things as he is just a passing through Kamen Rider and the Destroyer of Worlds. Tsukasa then pulls his Decade Ridewatch from his suit pocket and examines it, ending the episode. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Ziku-Driver, Ridewatch Voices: *Ziku-Driver Voice: Guest Casts * : * : * : * : * /Another Ghost: * : *Neo Decadriver Voice: Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Zi-O: *Kamen Rider Geiz: *Kamen Rider Decade: *Another Ghost: Forms and Collectibles Used Ridewatches *'Watch used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O, Gaim, Ghost **Geiz ***Geiz, Drive, Wizard *'Rider Armor(s) used:' **Zi-O ***GaimArmor, GhostArmor **Geiz ***DriveArmor, WizardArmor Rider Cards *'Card Used:' **Kamen Ride: Agito, Hibiki **Attack Ride: N/A **Form Ride: N/A **Final Form Ride: N/A **Final Attack Ride: Agito, Hibiki **Final Kamen Ride: N/A **K-Touch: N/A *'Forms:' **Decade Agito Ground Form, Decade Hibiki Neo DCD Agito.png|Decade Kamen Ride: Agito Neo DCD Hibiki.png|Decade Kamen Ride: Hibiki Errors * When Takeru arrives at the scene after Another Ghost fought Zi-O and disappears, his elbow mysteriously vanishes into the background as he moves. It is likely because it accidentally overlapped with the digitally edited area the producer used for Another Ghost's disappearance. **This error would eventually fixed in the Blu-ray version. * When Decade become Decade Hibiki, the stomach pack armor section of the costume is placed lower than normal. * When Mika is frozen in 2015, she noticably shifted her arms a little and moved a bit. The grass in the background was also moving as the scene was shot during a windy day, also evidenced by the fact Mika's hair is moving a bit. Takeru elbow disappears.jpg|Where's Takeru's elbow? Takeru error fixed.png|Blu-ray (fixed version) Screen_Shot_2018-12-30_at_6.57.39_PM.png Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 42, . *'Viewership': 3.2% *'Closing Screen Ridewatches:' **Kamen Rider: Zi-O & Geiz **Ridewatches: ***Zi-O: Zi-O, Ghost ***Geiz: Geiz *'Count at episode end' **'Watches in Zi-O's possession': Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, OOO, OOO Tajadol Combo, Gaim, W, Kuuga, Ghost, Bike, Phone, Taka, Kodama **'Watches in Geiz's possession': Geiz, Drive, Cross-Z, Faiz, Wizard, Genm, Bike, Phone **'Watches in Tsukuyomi's possession': Phone **'Watches in Decade's possession: '''Decade *The Ghost Hunter in this episode's title is a reference to Ghost Hunters in ''Kamen Rider Ghost. *This is the first hybrid tribute episode in which both protagonists from both series reprise their roles, whereas in the Fourze/Faiz arc, only Kento Handa returned while Sota Fukushi was unable to. *This is the first tribute episode in the series in which Sougo or Geiz is already in possession of the returning Rider's Ridewatch before seemingly meeting the legend himself. *Like his , Tsukasa returns for a tribute episode not only able to transform into his Heisei predecessors, but his successors as well, all the way to the most recent season. *This is the first time Decade Hibiki uses Hibiki's Final AttackRide Card. *Despite Decade appearing in this episode, he does not assume his default form at all throughout the episode. *The opening of this episode features several footage from Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER. *This is the first episode where Woz does not give his speech on Sougo receiving a new Rider Armor, although this could very well be due to Geiz already having the Ghost Ridewatch beforehand. *This episode reveals that Geiz's Ziku-Driver, Ghost and Drive Ridewatches were stolen from Oma Zi-O. This however leaves Geiz's personal Ridewatch unaccounted for. **With the reveal that Geiz's Ghost Ridewatch was stolen from Oma Zi-O, it hints that Sougo will eventually inherit the Ridewatch himself. *This is the first episode in which Sougo uses one of Geiz's Ridewatches. *Despite Takayuki Yanagi being unable to reprise his role as Onari Yamanouchi, he gave his regards to Nishime on twitter.https://twitter.com/yanagitakayuki/status/1064053943104360451 *Tsukasa revealing that he wasn't interested in becoming a king at the end of the episode is ironic, considering the fact that during his youth, he was once the leader of Dai-Shocker. *The combined name of Zi-O's GhostArmor and Geiz's WizardArmor's finishers is a referred to Gan Gun Saber (Arrow Mode)'s finisher. *The area where Tsukasa and Ora were talking appears to have been filmed at the same area where Seito University Hospital was filmed.https://twitter.com/take_kr/status/1072686519087849472 External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for ゴーストハンター2018 *Heisei 20's official episode guide for ゴーストハンター2018 References Category:Crossovers Category:New Form Episode